


Sickness & Health

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Sick Character, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Chapter 1: Makoto is sick and Byakuya just wants to look after him.Chapter 2: Byakuya is sick and Makoto is determined to make him restLeogun's unofficial Naegami week 5/7 & 6/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 260





	1. Sick Makoto

“Makoto drink your soup”

Byakuya was fast loosing patience as his fiancé shook his head and set down the cup on the side table.

“I can’t”

“You’re not going to get better if you don't eat something! You barely have any energy left!”

Makoto simply shook his head meekly and Byakuya tutted angrily. 

No he wasn't the most compassionate person in the world. His no nonsense attitude made him seem extremely cold and aloof to most people, however he really did try when it came to Makoto. He genuinely was soft when it came to his tiny fiancé and wanted to take care of him. However almost a whole week of Makoto barely responding to him and resisting his efforts to nurse him had driven Byakuya to the brink.

“Fine! If you’re not going to listen to me or let me care for you I might as well go back to work! I’ve taken this week off for nothing it seems!” Byakuya snapped irritably turning to the closet to get his blazer. He was going back to work, he had spent the last week at home with an unreceptive Makoto and it seemed like it had been a complete waste of time.

About to head off through the bedroom door in a huff he was only stopped by the small sound of a muffled sob behind him. Spinning around in surprise he saw Makoto curled on his side crying quietly.

“It really hurts” was the softly sobbed answer from his sick fiancé who finally let out a whimper of pain as he admitted how bad he felt “it hurts so much I can’t.. bring myself to eat” tears were flowing down his cheeks as he gripped a handful of bed sheet tightly in his fist.

“Mako…” a wave of sadness washed over the heir as he realized just how sick Makoto was. Striding to the bed he knelt down beside Makoto’s shaking form and gently stroked his cheek wiping away the tear streaks “why didn't you tell me you felt so bad?”

“You… you've been trying so hard to help me… I didn't want to be more of a burden” Makoto choked out, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach.

“You’re an absolute idiot” Byakuya scolded checking Makoto’s temperature with careful fingers “I’m here to take care of you, that's all that matters to me... You’re burning up you need to take your hoodie off”

“But I’m cold” Makoto protested feebly as Byakuya took no prisoners, unzipping his prized hoodie and wrangling it from his shoulders effortlessly. Makoto was covered in sweat, his t-shirt practically stuck to his body.

“You’re soaking wet, right you’re showering right now”

Despite his feeble protests Byakuya picked Makoto up into his arms as though he were weightless and carried him to the bathroom where he sat him gently on the sinks countertop.

“Stay” he commanded as he turned to the bathtub and had it filled it up before turning his attention back to his shivering mess of a fiancé.

“Right, arms up” Makoto just nodded and complied raising his arms slightly to allow Byakuya to pull his sweaty shirt over his head. In no time at all he had Makoto undressed and sat in the bathtub as the shorter boy finally sighed in contentment.

“Is that helping?”

“Yeah a bit” Makoto managed a weak smile

“Okay now stay there for a moment while I take care of things” 

Bundling up Makoto’s sweat soaked clothes; he walked downstairs to set the clothes to wash and brewed up some ginger tea in Makoto’s favorite mug before returning to the bathroom. He knelt down by the bath, putting a careful hand on Makoto’s shoulder. 

“How are you feeling angel?”

“Okay… The bath is helping though my stomach hurts a lot…”

“We will take care of that next, I’m going to wash your hair now okay?”

Makoto nodded and Byakuya quickly lathered up some shampoo and began to gently wash Makoto’s hair as the shorter boy let out small noises of contentment

“That’s nice…”

Smiling now Byakuya washed the soap from his hair and kissed his forehead.

“All I wanted to do was look after you… you shouldn't have kept so much to yourself”

‘I know… I just feel so useless” Makoto’s big eyes were so sad and Byakuya shook his head

“You’re NOT useless Makoto, I am your fiancé and I swore when I proposed to you that I would take care of you no matter what”

As he applied conditioner to Makoto’s mop of fluffy hair he gently rubbed at his shoulders, washing his back and listening as Makoto finally made small humming noises of happiness. He could feel the shorter boy relaxing under his touch and it brought a smile to his face to be able to comfort him. Finally he finished washing Makoto’s hair and towel dried it before helping his fiancé out of the bath and wrapping him in a big fluffy towel. Makoto’s big green eyes blinked at him from the gap in the towel and Byakuya gave a soft ‘hmph’ of laugher before directing him back to the bedroom.

“What do you want to wear?’ he asked and Makoto looked shyly at the ground.

“Can I have one of your shirts please?’

“Of course” even after all this time Makoto could still make him blush with his sweetness. 

After finding out one of his slightly smaller shirts Byakuya helped Makoto finish drying off before redressing him into fresh boxers and – as requested, Byakuya’s shirt. Makoto looked so precious and Byakuya smiled at him before passing him the mug of ginger tea.

“This should help settle your stomach okay?’

Makoto nodded and willingly took the cup this time, taking small sips of the tea as Byakuya sat next to him and stoked his hair affectionately. Eventually Makoto finished the drink and lay down on the bed, pillowing his head on Byakuya’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“I feel a lot better, thank you so much”

“I’d do anything for you angel, I hope you know that”

“I do… I guess I’m just silly sometimes… feeling like I’m wasting your time”

“Everything else in the world is a waste of time compared to you” Byakuya said seriously as he snuggled Makoto closer “you’re my number one priority”

“I love you” Makoto said softly against his neck and Byakuya kissed his forehead and then his cheek sweetly.

“I love you too, more than anything”

Makoto snuggled to him closer, his breathing still slightly off

“Kuya my tummy hurts…”

“Should I rub it for you?” Byakuya asked ignoring Makoto’s childish choice of language. It was cute really.

“Please” Makoto’s eyes were closed and Byakuya carefully slid a hand to push up the bottom of the borrowed white shirt. Makoto had lost weight, he had always been skinny and slender but Byakuya could tell where his hipbones and ribs jutted out more prominently that he had been too sick to eat. 

“When you’re better I’m going to take you out for a disgustingly large pancake brunch okay?’

Makoto giggled cutely and smiled at him through sleepy half closed eyes.

“I’d really like that”

“It’s a date”

“Is it still a date when you’re engaged?” Makoto joked feebly and Byakuya retorted with an indignant huff.

“Of course it is, I’m going to still date you even when we’re old. I’ll never stop taking you on dates and showing you love”

Gently he placed his palm on Makoto’s stomach and began to rub in slow circles. His skin was so lovely and soft, his smaller frame fitting against Byakuya so perfectly. Makoto really was exquisite and the overwhelming feeling of love bloomed in his chest as he watched Makoto’s eyelids flutter and a smile form on his lips as he finally subsided into a relaxed slumber.

“I love you Kuya”

“I love you too Mako”

He always would.

In sickness and in health.


	2. Sick Byakuya

Makoto yawned as he put his key in the lock and tried to open the front door. He was tired and while It’s true he *was* a lot lazier than his partner, it had been a long day and he was looking forward to dinner and maybe a movie in bed. That would be nice, hot cocoa, warm blankets and the cat cuddled up next to him. If her highness denied to join him that was, and of course the night would be incomplete without the warm arms of his partner wrapped around him snuggling closely. It sounded perfect already.

The door wouldn’t open and frowning Makoto realised it was locked. He had locked it with his key? Which meant it had been unlocked when he got home. Alert now he unlocked the door as he padded into the entrance hall and looked around with suspicion. His eyes quickly settled on a pair of discarded shoes and he breathed a sigh of relief, his fiancé was just home early! Awesome! He had been worried that they might be kept at work much later and Makoto really wanted that cuddle now!

A grin now on his face he checked the downstairs rooms to no avail before racing up the stairs to check the office. Bingo!Throwing the door open he chirped happily

“Honey you’re home early!”

But to his surprise instead of the warm reply or affectionate hug he might have usually gotten, Byakuya looked up sharply from his computer instead and hissed 

“Will you be quiet? Is there any need to go shouting your mouth off? I’m sitting 10 feet in front of you!”

Makotos mouth dropped open in shock, for a moment it was like being back at Hopes Peak Academy when Byakuya couldn’t stand anyone and it hurt just as much as it did then, no.. it hurt more because Byakuya is his fiancé now and he’s never looked at Makoto with such distain in years. 

“I...I’m sorry” 

Byakuya just waved his hand dismissively in his direction before looking back at the screen.

“If that’s all then leave, I’m busy enough without you distracting me screeching like a child”

Makoto was just stunned still, his eyes involuntarily filling with tears because the person he loves the most is talking to him like he’s garbage. And although Byakuya *is* a no nonsense person he’s never cruel to Makoto. His shoulders slump as he turns broken hearted to leave but the sound of a hiss and a gasp catch him and he spins around to see Byakuya with his head in his hands as he makes a pained sound.

“Kuya? Are you okay?” All other thoughts disappear from his head as he moves quickly to Byakuya’s side. His fiancé is breathing heavily as he rests his forehead upon his clenched fists, teeth gritted in pain.

“I’m... fine”

“You are not fine! What’s wrong? is it your head?”

“It’s just a headache..” Byakuya proclaims through gritted teeth “it’s nothing”

“It is not *nothing*” Makoto emphases with exasperation as he places gentle hands on his fiancés face and looks into his eyes.

Byakuya’s face is crunched up in pain, his eyes narrowed and teeth gritted. He looks terrible and Makoto realises he came home early to work in private because he was struggling. Instead of taking medication and trying to sleep it off like a normal person.

“Byakuya you’re in a lot of pain, you need medicine and sleep. You’re not well”

“I don’t get sick, I get results” Byakuya declared but Makoto wasn’t having any of it.

“Well I don’t care what work you’re doing, it can wait. Come with me”

“No”

“Kuya..” Makoto let his voice drop soft and gentle “listen to me... when I was sick you took such good care of me..” his fingers were pressing gently into Byakuya’s temples now, massaging his forehead and the blonde let out an involuntary sigh as his eyes closed “I’m going to take care of you now okay? You work so, so hard but now you need to stop and work at getting back on form because you’re just making yourself worse”

It was magic, Byakuya was mumbling slightly as Makoto helped alleviate his pain.

“Come on honey... let’s go to our room, it’s darker in there”

“I... need to work” Byakuya protested feebly but Makoto had the upper hand now.

“No you don’t, I’m your fiancé and I say it’s time for bed”

Byakuya’s eyes opened and he finally resigned himself giving a single nod.

“Good”

Taking his hand he led Byakuya back to their room where he closed all the blackout blinds quickly.

“Sit down”

Byakuya complied wordlessly, hanging his head as his blonde hair fell over his face. 

“You’re going to feel better in no time okay?” Makoto kept his words soft and gentle. “Now just stay here a moment” Quickly rushing to the kitchen he brewed up some tea as well as filling a glass with water, warming up a heat pack and retrieving some headache pills from the medicine box. When he returned Byakuya was still sat in place, head in his hands as he groaned softly.

“Here you go honey” Makoto gently placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention “drink this, and take these now” he dropped the pills onto Byakuya’s outstretched palm. Despite his pain his fiancé gave him an indignant look, knowing how much Byakuya disliked relying on pills it was a testament to how much he loved Makoto that with one pleading look - the heir quickly swallowed the pills without further objection and drained the glass of water completely. 

“Thank you, now drink this tea slowly” carefully as to not make too much sound Makoto gently manoeuvred himself onto the bed to take a seat behind Byakuya on the duvet. Carefully Makoto placed the now toasty warm heat pack on the back of his fiancés neck, softly stroking his golden locks as he held in in place.

“Ahhh... that’s nice...” Byakuya sighed tilting his head back slightly into the warmth.

“I thought it would help, I knew it would be a tension headache knowing you.. you take on too much babe...”

“I have to” Byakuya responded immediately and Makoto sighed softly 

“And you have to know when to say enough is enough.. your health is more important. Without you at the helm everything will only go backwards, you know I’m right”

“.. perhaps”

Byakuya set down the empty mug now and sighed, trying to creep backwards more into the warmth Makoto was providing

“I have an idea...” Makoto removed the heat pad and his fiancé gave a smile whine of disappointment “it’s okay you can have it back in a moment”

Carefully he stood, arranging the pillows on the giant bed to make a backrest for himself, then moving to Byakuya once more he kneeled in front of him smiling warmly.

“Okay time to get ready for bed”

Byakuya made no objections as Makoto helped him remove his work slacks and folded them neatly, placing them in the closet. Next he undid his tie and unbuttoned his white shirt carefully removing them before putting them away and returning with a baggy blue sleep shirt and pyjama bottoms. Clumsily he managed to pull the shirt over Byakuya’s head and help him get his bottoms on before taking his glasses off and folding them up. Setting them neatly on the nightstand. 

“Much better, I’ll just quickly get changed”

Byakuya was blinking curiously with his compromised vision as Makoto quickly changed into a T-shirt and sweatpants. 

“Okay let’s get comfy” Makoto sat with his back to the headboard and placed the heat pack against his chest before coaxing his fiancé back into his arms. As Byakuya sank back into him, the heat pack pressed once more to the back of his neck and he sighed happily letting his eyes lull closed.

Makoto carefully pulled the covers over him to keep Byakuya warm and cosy as the taller boy lay in his arms contentedly. When he was sure Byakuya was comfortable he brought his hands to his temples and started to gently massage his fiancés forehead, rubbing small circles over the aches pains until Byakuya audibly sighed and a smile crossed his lips.

“How does that feel honey?”

“So nice...” Byakuya whispered “the pain is fading... it just feels relaxing”

Makoto smiled warmly continuing his ministrations and leaning to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m here to take care of you, as long as you need me I’ll be here”

“Thank you.. you’re really good to me”

“You’re my fiancé! I love you” Makoto replied as though it were the most obvious thing in the world “of course I’m going to take care of you as best I can.. I only want good things for you honey”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you before...” Byakuya’s mouth turned down into a grimace “that was unkind, you didn’t deserve that”

“I know, you were in pain” Makoto soothed “it’s okay Byakuya, I’m here with you. I’m going to hold you and stroke you all night long if that’s what you need, I’m going to be right here loving you and caring for you”

“I’m lucky to have you” Byakuya sighed softly “I love you Makoto”

“I love you too” Makoto whispered back, his fingers still working gentle magic on Byakuya’s forehead loosening the tense muscles and watching as his fiancés eyelids fluttered closed. Byakuya snuggled back into him as closely as possible, a hand coming up to hold Makoto’s wrist affectionately until his grip slackened and the gentle sounds of his slumbering breaths met Makoto’s ears.

Smiling widely Makoto wrapped his arms around him now and just held him, listening to the in out of his breathing and enjoying the moment of peace, Knowing Byakuya would probably be okay now when he awoke. 

Byakuya wasn’t the easiest person to deal with at times, but Makoto was proud of his victory. Managing to take care of his irritable and short tempered partner and help nurse him back to health was a triumph because Byakuya is so damn stubborn! it’s near impossible to reason with him at the best of times when it comes to his health because Byakuya Insists that he’s never anything less than perfect. It’s usually him nursing a sick Makoto and taking care of him but tonight... Makoto was able to offer him comfort and support.

Sure It hadn’t been his plan for the evening. But he was okay with it. The love of his life was peaceful in his arms and when you thought about it like that. What could be a more perfect way to spend an evening.


End file.
